


Dream's End - Happy ending

by nverland



Category: Actor RPF, The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nverland/pseuds/nverland
Summary: Viggo has been in love with Orlando for a long time.  Orlando finally realizes he feels the same.A/N: This has an alternate version. It involves character death. It follows this, if death is an issue for you, please do not read it and stop at the end of this chapter.First posted to LiveJournal 11/2006





	Dream's End - Happy ending

Dream’s End  
Author: Carol  
Rating: NC17  
Characters: Viggo/ Orlando  
Beta: The wonderful ~N  
Disclaimer: I know no one in or associated with this. It is purely fiction. No harm intended.  
Warnings: M/M sex  
Summary: Viggo has been in love with Orlando for a long time. Orlando finally realizes he feels the same.  
A/N: This has an alternate version. It involves character death. It follows this, if death is an issue for you, please do not read it and stop at the end of this chapter.  
First posted to LiveJournal 11/2006

I’ve wanted you for so long, dreamt of having you, and now you’re here. I can’t believe that you want me, as much as I’ve wanted you, dreamt of having you.

You lie there, nestled in the center of my bed, your smile inviting, your hands reaching for me, pulling me down close to you.

I reach out, running my fingers across your smooth, perfect skin. You sigh, murmuring how good it feels to be touched, how you want - need - more. I’m still a bit in awe that you’re letting me do this, letting me touch you - love you.

I do, you know, love you. I have since just after we met. How could I not? You were young, alive, full of dreams and plans. And now you’ve matured into something so far beyond all that.

Growing bolder, listening to you, I lean forward pressing my mouth to your throat, sucking lightly at your skin, moving along to lap at your collar bones. I’m not amazed at how good you taste, I always knew that you would. Salty, from nerves I’m sure, but with an underlying sweetness that is uniquely you.

Slowly I shift, until I’m hovering over you. You gaze up at me with large adoring eyes, so open and trusting. We’ve talked so much today, amidst the cuddling and exploratory kisses, that there can be no doubt how much you mean to me, how much I want you.

Leaning down, I bestow soft kisses to your eyes, your cheeks, before I settle over your sweet lips, pressing our mouths together in a deep passion-filled kiss that leaves us both breathless.

I begin to explore your body, something I’ve wanted to do since we first met. My hands ghost across your smooth flesh, mapping each curve, every muscle, memorizing this first time together. My mouth follows, kissing, sucking, nipping at every inch of you. Stopping at those twin chocolate peaks I lavish them with all the love and attention they are begging for, much as your words are. You arch into my mouth, pleading for more.

I abandon your chest to venture lower, across your hard-muscled stomach and abdomen, stopping to play in the well of your navel. I circle and dart my tongue in and out, teasing. But it’s not enough, I want more of you. I nibble at your pointed hipbones, making you giggle and squirm. Your laughter is so light and musical, it only warms my heart more.

Finally, I am kneeling between your spread thighs, gazing at you with so much desire. I still can’t really believe that today has happened, that you are here, in my bed, waiting for me to consummate our relationship, to make you fully mine.

I lean forward, your eyes watching me, your lips slightly parted as you pant in anticipation. My hands slide up the insides of your thighs, parting them just a bit more to make room, as I lean down to finally taste you, the head of your shaft already damp with pre-come, your body so ready for me to take it.

I lap the droplets from the tip, rolling them on my tongue before letting the taste slip down my throat. So good. Lifting just my eyes so that I may watch you, I slide my lips over the head and down the shaft, stopping partway to tease you, worship you, make your body as enflamed as my own is right now. You watch until I suck hard, taking more of you in, feeling you at the back of my mouth and then swallowing to take you the rest of the way down. Then, you finally lose what little control you had, and you collapse back onto the mound of pillows you have been lying on, your back arching as a long, deep groan falls from those perfect lips.

I work you, loving every little gasp, groan, moan that escapes you as you try so hard to not thrust up. Loving that you are so lost in what I am doing, what I am giving you. But this isn’t all I want, I ache for you, I need to be joined to you.

Pulling off your hard length, listening to you groan at the loss, I shift back up the bed to lie in your arms, stealing another kiss from that sweet mouth, letting you taste yourself on me. When we finally need to stop for lack of air, I reach to the bedside table, grabbing the bottle and packet we had placed there earlier, in anticipation.

Sitting up to my knees, once again between your firm, young thighs, I anoint my fingers with the cool gel. Setting the bottle aside, I reach between your lower cheeks, searching for and finding your hidden entrance. Circling, relaxing the tight ring, I finally ease a finger inside, watching to be sure that I don’t hurt you. But you sigh, pressing down, trying to take more of me inside, and very soon I’ve added a second and then a third finger, stretching, opening you for me. The passes against the little bump inside you make you gasp, pant, plead with me to replace my fingers with my aching manhood.

Finally, sure that you are as ready as I can make you, I pull my slick fingers from you. Wiping my hand on the edge of the blankets, I open the packet that has been sitting and waiting, rolling the latex sheath onto myself, and coating it with a layer of gel from the discarded bottle. Leaning down, the head of my shaft bumps against your glistening opening. I raise your legs to my waist, and bending to take your mouth in a soul-searing kiss, I press forward into the molten heat of your body. You gasp at the intrusion, knowing how large I am, and yet having me inside you is still painful. I wait, not moving, until you let me know I can. Slowly I make my way inside, until I am fully seated in you.

I have to stop for a moment, both to let you relax again, and to keep from coming at the slightest movement. I am so overcome with the sensation of finally having you, of how wonderful you feel around me, I am having trouble controlling my actions and reactions. What my body wants is no less than to pound into you, taking my pleasure and be damned with yours. But what my heart wants is to wait, to take this slowly, to make this better for you than it is for me. To make you love me as I love you, with each flex of my hips.

After what seems forever, but is probably only a few minutes, you shift, trying to entice me to move. And move I do, slowly at first, enjoying the slip-slide of loving you. But it’s not long before I need more, and you seem to, too. My speed picks up and you arch to meet each deep thrust, enchanting sounds coming from you as I strike against your prostate, bringing you closer and closer to completion.

As I feel myself coming undone, I know I can’t last much longer, and want you to go with me. I reach between us, grasping your cock and pumping firmly, murmuring words of love and encouragement to you, until you gasp, your eyes first wide and gazing into mine and then clamping shut as you come. You coat my hand and both our chests with spatters of thick fluid, your channel rippling around me and taking me with you to paradise.

I collapse, panting, my face buried in your neck inhaling your scent as we both return to earth. Finally able to breathe, I roll away from you, carefully removing the condom and dropping it into the trash. I roll back towards you, and you shuffle into my arms, your head coming to rest against my chest. I enfold you in my arms, still unable to fully believe you are here, are mine. But you whisper to me, rambling about how you feel, about your hopes and dreams, about those including me.

We talk until we can talk no more, planning a life that won’t be easy, but if it means we can be together, it will be more than worth the effort we’ll have to make. We drift off as the first rays of dawn break the horizon. I’m still not fully sure how we’ll make all this work, but with you here beside me, I know that anything is possible. I love you, Angel.

~end


End file.
